Between Two Hearts
by rilakyungma
Summary: [PROLOG/REMAKE] Ketika Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul sendirian (dengan uang pas-pasan dan baju yang sedikit), satu-satu tujuannya adalah untuk bertemu Ibunya. Tapi setelah ia sampai, aktivitasnya malah jauh melenceng dari tujuan awalnya. Apa yang terjadi? YAOI! KAISOO/HUNSOO


Between Two Hearts

Angin berhembus dengan tenang, membawa sejuknya udara pagi. Sang surya mulai menggoreskan kuasnya, membuka hari yang baru. Cahaya mulai menghidupi bumi ini.

Kesibukan di pagi hari. Semuanya pasti tidak melewatkan itu. Sarapan, mandi, bercengkrama bersama keluarga, membaca koran sambil minum kopi, dan lain-lain.

Termasuk di sini, di bandara besar dengan jadwal yang padat. Semua orang berlalu lalang mencari tujuannya. Beberapa orang bahkan saling bertubrukan karna tidak melihat jalan di sekitarnya. Semuanya begitu sibuk, termasuk pemuda yang satu ini.

Pemuda dengan baju atasan berwarna hitam dan jeans seadanya, menyeret koper besarnya menuju sebuah kursi panjang. Dengan tenang, ia duduk di sana. Matanya bergerak-gerak melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Matanya lalu terpejam. Tangannya bergerak-gerak memainkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Sebuah foto usang. Matanya kembali terbuka. Ia menatap foto itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"_Aku akan kesana, Ibu..."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Author : rilakyungma (natsu)**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_**Huang Zi Tao**_

_**Wu Yi Fan**_

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Length : 1/?**

.

.

.

Between Two Hearts

.

.

.

Begin!

.

.

.

Pagi hari di ibukota China, Beijing, mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Maksudku, di pagi yang cerah ini, setidaknya kita masih bisa merasakan angin pagi yang sejuk. Yah, walaupun ditambah dengan asap-asap kendaraan yang sangat mengganggu.

Do Kyungsoo atau biasa dipanggil Kyungsoo ini juga merasa begitu. Pagi ini, ia bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Dimulai dengan mandi dengan air yang sangat dingin, lalu berahkir dengan sarapan sendiri di ruang makan. Ya. Sendirian.

Harusnya, tiap pagi seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo selalu menemani ibunya memasak. Atau, mungkin mengganggunya. Tapi, sudah beberapa hari ini ibu Kyungsoo tidak kembali ke rumah. Ada apa? Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu.

Yang ia ingat, ketika ibunya pergi membawa koper yang cukup besar dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah paspor serta tiket pesawat. Ibunya bilang, ia akan pergi ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kyungsoo pernah ke sana. Ketika ia masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Tinggal selama tiga tahun, lalu kembali ke Beijing.

Mungkin, saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo melihat ibunya. Harusnya, waktu itu Kyungsoo mencegah ibunya meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri di Beijing. Harusnya, ibunya tidak pergi. Harusnya, harusnya, harusnya.

Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, mau diapakan lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kyungsoo paham itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bisa dibilang nekat. Pergi sendirian ke Seoul, dengan uang seadanya, dan baju yang bisa dibilang sedikit.

Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang penting, ia dapat menemukan Ibunya.

Kyungsoo perlahan duduk di kursi pesawat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Menutup matanya, lalu beberapa menit kemudian terlelap.

.

.

.

_"__Ibu, ibu mau ke mana?" seorang pemuda dengan polosnya menatap seorang wanita yang membawa koper cukup besar dan sebuah tiket pesawat di tangannya._

_"__Hei, jagoan kecil ibu," wanita itu sedikit menunduk. Mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda di depannya._

_"__Bu! Kyungsoo sudah besar! Sudah SMA!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu memajukan bibirnya. Kesal akan tingkah ibunya yang selalu menganggap dirinya masih anak kecil._

_Wanita itu terkekeh. "Kau masih jagoan kecil dimata Ibu." Tersenyum sebentar, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ibu pergi sebentar, oke? Jangan nakal. Kalau mau makan, buatlah sendiri. Ibu menyimpan banyak uang di laci."_

_Kyungsoo terdiam. Menatap Ibunya yang kini sedang merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Tapi, Ibu janji akan kembali, 'kan?" tanyanya polos._

_"__Ya." Wanita itu menjawab. Terlihat ragu-ragu, namun ia tutupi dengan senyuman hangatnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Wanita itu berbalik. Membuka pintu, dan pergi._

_"__Ibu juga..." jawab Kyungsoo. Tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat Ibunya._

_._

_._

_._

Kyungsoo tersentak. Terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi mukanya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Mengambil air, lalu meminumnya.

Mimpi itu, bukan sekedar mimpi. Itu kenyataan. Benar-benar terjadi. Ketika Ibunya pergi dan Kyungsoo masih baru bangun tidur. Ia yakin, mungkin jika ia tidak terbangun pagi itu, ibunya akan pergi tanpa pamit.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Memijat pelipisnya pelan. Lalu menatap ke arah jendela.

_Sudah sampai_, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang kurang. Ia meraba sakunya sebentar, dompetnya masih ada, handphonenya juga. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi pesawat. _Tidak ada yang jatuh, kok. _Pikirnya.

Sejenak ia terdiam. Lalu matanya membulat ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"Astaga, foto Ibu!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan. Ia segera memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo panik. Foto itu foto terakhirnya bersama ibunya. Kalau hilang begitu saja, Kyungsoo tidak punya kenang-kenangan foto ibunya lagi!

Tangannya membuka resleting ranselnya. Lalu mulai mencari. Tidak ada.

Kyungsoo kembali mencari. Ke kolong kursi, lantai, sampai kursi penumpang lainnya. Tidak ada. Kyungsoo mendesah kesal.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyerah. Ia mengambil tas ranselnya, lalu keluar pesawat dengan kesal.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda tinggi sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Handphonenya ia taruh di antara bahu dan kepalanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"..."

"Gege, diamlah dulu! Aku sedang sibuk!" kesal pemuda itu.

"..."

"Baiklah-baiklah-baiklah,"

"..."

"Ya! Ge –" pemuda itu berhenti berbicara dan membereskan barang-barangnya ketika matanya melihat suatu barang yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto.

Ia mengambil foto itu, tidak menggubris lawan bicaranya di telepon yang marah-marah tidak jelas.

Di foto itu, terlihat seorang pemuda sedang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita. Pemuda itu imut sekali. Pipinya pembam, matanya bulat, dan bibirnya berbentuk hati. Sedangkan wanita itu tinggi, putih, cantik, dan memiliki lesung pipit. Diam-diam ia iri dengan wanita cantik itu.

Dan tepat di bagian bawah kertas itu terdapat tulisan China. Ditulis dengan spidol warna warni dan sebuah tanda 'love' berwarna pink tepat di belakangnya.

_Do Yixing & Do Kyungsoo, love!_

Matanya menyipit. Do Yixing? Do Kyungsoo? Siapa? Matanya kembali meneliti sekitarnya, dan ia melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata bulat sedang mengoprek-ngoprek ransel birunya. Ah mungkin itu!

Pemuda itu berdiri, tapi ketika ia akan berjalan...

_Dugh!_

"Aw!" pemuda itu meringis kesakitan ketika lututnya mencium lantai dengan indahnya. Tangannya mengusap-usap lutut kesayangannya itu.

Ketika ia berusaha berdiri lagi, ia melihat pemuda bermata bulat tadi sudah pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"H –Hei!" pemuda itu berusaha mengejar pemuda bermata bulat itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di lututnya.

Namun, pemuda bermata bulat itu sudah jauh di depan, sementara dirinya tertinggal jauh di belakang dengan barang-barangnya yang banyak. Ia merutuki kebodohannya tidak menaruh barang-barangnya di bagasi.

"Sial!"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Oke, test-test...

Hai! Ada yang masih ingat sama aku? hehe. Aku Natsuko Kazumi~

Maaf atas kelabilan aku yang tiba-tiba aja nelantarin FF ini dan malah di_remake _dan dipublish di akun yang berbeda. Maaf sekali.

Ya, sebenarnya memang karna aku ga punya lagi media buat lanjut FF. Dan akhirnya aku putuskan buat Hiatus dan FFku yang ini terancam _discontinued._

Jujur aja, aku tuh selalu sedih setiap ngebaca lagi review kalian yang udah ngebangkitin semangat aku. Aku kecewa sama diri aku sendiri yang gak bisa _profesional _ dan labil.

Jadi, sekarang aku putusin buat ngulang FF ini. Dengan permak di beberapa bagian. Dan mungkin jalan cerita akan berubah.

Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian yang nungguin FF ini (ga yakin bakalan ada haha). Aku bakalan berusaha buat ngelanjutin FF ini dan semoga kalian bisa puas dengan segala usaha aku.

Thaaanks~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta reviewnya? :)**


End file.
